


Unveil

by nekoinblue



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Pregnancy, Promises, Running Away, Secrets, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoinblue/pseuds/nekoinblue
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The queen of love and beauty

The bright golden moon was full and high on the starry sky. Everything was silent, only the noises of the horses on the stalls and in a faraway tent, the keepers were drinking and celebrating the last night of the Harrenhal's tournament.

Rhaegar had given his squire a free night, so he was taking care of his horse. He had already fed the animal and it was checking for any bruises on his body, while it ate calmly by his master's side.

Suddenly, its ears moved and he stopped eating, looking outside the stall.

"Who is it?" the young prince asked, as noticing someone getting close.

Lyanna was wearing a long dark cape with a hood. Her beautiful face was illuminated by a torch near. She had left without her brothers noticing and walked into the shadows, before realizing the Targeryan prince was not in the castle after the jousts had finished.

"Lyanna." he smiled at her and went under the rope of the stall, but when he was in front of her, his face was hit by a powerful punch that gave him a little cut on his upper lip. The purple eyes were wide in shock.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she whispered, angrily. "What were you thinking?!"

"What are you saying?" enraged, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, tight.

"Do you have any idea how your stupidity made me feel? How humiliating it was for your wife?! And Robert is so mad at you! Ed had to trick him to drink until he passed out, otherwise he would ask you on a duel!

"It is not a big effort to make the Baratheon drunk" his voice was calm and sweet even on that situation. He tried to touch her hands, but she distanced herself from him. Rhaegar was sure he had never seen her so mad before.

"Do not make jokes about what happened! It was irresponsible, Rhaegar! You giving me the crown of flowers is the talk in all Seven Kingdoms!"

"I just wanted…" 

"You had no right!" the grey eyes were so hurt and the prince felt horrible. "It was wrong of me, ever getting close to you. I was foolish and naïve."

"Do you regret the kisses we shared?" he asked gently, touching one of her hands. "Do you regret my love for you?"

"No." she answered, her beautiful face filled with pain. "But you are married, you are a father. Our actions made Elia cry today. Don't you feel bad about it? That woman was willing to die so she could give birth to your children."

"I do not love her. Our children are just duties I had to fullfill." his words left his lips calmly. "I have never loved her."

"But you belong to her. You will never be mine."

"Lyanna…" slowly, the young Targaryen removed her hood. His heart felt tight he noticed how she was fighting against tears.. His larger and warm hands touched her cheeks. She turned away her gaze, not wanting to look at him. "I am yours already. All of me. I am only married out of duty." 

"I am not going to be your mistress. And I will not be Robert's wife too." she looked directly at him, her dark eyes were hard under the moonlight. Lyanna expression was just like a mighty and powerful wolf. "I will ran away."

"What?"

"I will not be Robert's. I will probably kill him on his sleep. He already has a bastard, even being engaged to me. He disrespected me since the beginning. There is no way I will surrender my body to him." 

"Do you know what this mean? You will be strip of your name and house. Your family will turn their back on you. You… will never be able to return to Winterfell. Do you even know where are you going?"

"I will go to a place where I can be free. Where you can find me. If you really want to be with me, Rhaegar, I will be waiting for you."

The young dragon took a moment to process all the seriousness of her words. He wanted her, he wanted a future together, but he knew it was not his place to ask her to abandon her life.

Rhaegar smiled to himself, before embracing her, his chin on the top of her dark hair. People would say Lady Lyanna was manly, short-tempered and hard-headed, but her strong and fearless personality was so endearing for him. There was no turning back now. She was the one he would devote himself entirely.

"Lyanna…" she looked up, her chest full of love and hope over his beautiful purple eyes. "Give me some time to plan things trough. I do not want you taking any risks. Go to Winterfell and wait. I will send you a raven. When you leave, I want you to go straight to me."

"Yes." the young Stark girl smiled at him.

"Thank you." the prince whispered. "For choosing me. You will not regret it. I will make you happy, Lyanna." 

"I know it already."

Hidden by the dark night and the moon that disappeared inside the clouds, Rhaegar took her back to the castle silently. They shared a deep and intimate kiss before going apart again. While watching Lyanna distance herself from him, the Targaryen's prince heart was heavy with love and fear.

There was no turning back. In the moment their eyes met for the first time, he realized he was numb, living a life full of nothing but obligations. His affections for her were like wildfire on his soul. Rhaegar couldn't live without that burning feeling on his veins anymore. For the first time on his life he had hopes of true happiness and all those heartwarming feelings had the scent of blue roses.

No matter what hardships they would encounter on their way, the young dragon would never let go.

_**"We are only humans and the Gods have fashioned us for love. That is our greatest glory and our greatest tragedy."** _

George R.R. Martin


	2. Surrender

Rhaegar kneeled next to his daughter’s bed and caressed her hair. The child was deep asleep. Rhaenys had inherited her mother’s dark eyes and hair but her face had a hint of his targaryen traits as well. She was 2 years old.

The prince stood up and went to his son’s crib, touching his little hands. The long-awaited male heir that almost killed Elia. The dragon prince still remembered the heavy smell of blood from his labor that filled their chambers and how pale his wife was after bringing Aegon to this world. He had the targaryen platinum hair and purple eyes. He was just a couple of months old.

“I hope you two can forgive me one day.” He whispered, his thumb brushing his tiny fingers. “But I cannot stay like this anymore. Your mother will be happier with me gone. Being alone is better than inside of a loveless marriage. I hope someday I can see you two again. I know you two will grow up to greatness and your mother will shower you and your sister with nothing but love.”

There was a small smile on his face when the baby moved a little on his sleep. Rhaegar caressed his soft hair as well before turning around and he silently closed the door of their chambers, leaving his children behind.

###############

Lyanna caressed her horse’s neck while the animal drank some water from a small pond near. She had traveled all night. She placed a kiss on her brother Benjen’s forehead before leaving the old castle and cried silent and brief tears as soon as she left Winterfell, praying for her family well-being.

The sun was about to rise and she took a deep breath, inhaling the air of the brand new morning. It was spring and there were many flowers around the forest.

Looking up at the changing-color skies, even thought there was nothing but uncertainties ahead, she was peaceful. She was free from her duties and her engagement to Robert and that alone took a painful and heavy weight from her shoulders.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a horse coming close and her long dark hair swayed with the morning breeze when she turned around. Rhaegar had finally arrived. He had fulfilled his promise. She was waiting for him and he had found her.

He jumped from his horse and walked to her in hurried steps. The dragon prince hugged the young wolf tightly while the sun shone over them, like the whole world was giving them its blessing. He looked at her with nothing but love on those beautiful violet eyes and his thumb brushed her smiling face before kissing her deeply.

Even though Lyanna was free, she had just given Rhaegar her whole soul on that kiss alone.

###########

“You look so beautiful.” Rhaegar said offering his hand to his bride. She was wearing a sleeveless silver gown that he had brought her from King’s Landing and her long dark hair was tight in a circular ponytail made with her own locks.

“Only you would make me wear a girly dress.” She smiled before holding his hand.  
  
They were already in Dorne in another forest, before a Heart Tree in a river bank. The dragon prince had arranged a ceremony with a priest from the Faith of the Seven and there were only the three of them surrounded by nature and the gods.

“Are you two ready?” the kind priest asked. 

They looked at each other and there were no hesitation between the violet and grey eyes.

“We are.” They answered together.  
  
“We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. Look upon each other and say the words." he asked, removing a white ribbon from his pocket and placing over their hands before start the wrapping  
  
"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." they voices blend into each other’s, before Rhaegar was the one who spoke "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."  
  
Lyanna smiled, before continuing.  
  
"I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."  
  
The priest tied the ribbon.  
  
“Let it be known that Rhaegar and Lyanna are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be the one who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."  
  
He undid the knot and Rhaegar touched her face.  
  
"With this kiss, I pledge my love," he said, before his lips touched hers and after their mouths separated, Lyanna leaned her forehead on his, looking deep inside those eyes she loved so much.

############

Rhaegar returned from the bath room finishing drying his pale hair in a towel. He was shirtless and wearing just a pair of light pants. It was night already and they were in a remote tower in Dorne, in the middle of the Red Mountains.

Lyanna was surprised for being there. When they arrived there was a single female servant waiting for them. She would be responsible for food and other necessities while their time on the tower.

The dragon prince stood for a moment, admiring his wife. There was only a couple of lanterns on. Lyanna was looking through the windows and the grey eyes were lost far way.

“You look worried.” He said, coming close to her and touching her dark hair that was now completely loose.

“Of course I am.” She looked at him seriously. “So many places for us to be, we ended up here? In Dorne?! Your wife’s land!”

“Ex-wife.” He corrected her gently. “You are my wife now.”

“Your calmness is really unnerving sometimes!” she crossed her arms upset.

“I told you my reasons.” He sat down on the bed. “This is the last place people would look for us. No one will think that we are here in this abandoned tower in the middle of nowhere. We need to stay here for a while. My father is probably looking for me and your family as well.” He lowered his head. “I do not wish to fight anyone.”

He looked at her again, this time seriously.

“We have been through so much. We deserve some peace.”

Lyanna’s heart was heavy with his expression and got close to him, hugging his shoulders, his cheek on her belly. Her husband hugged her body and took a deep breath.

“I just want to spend some time with me without any worries. I just want you to be safe.” He said calmly.

“I am sorry.” She touched his face and he looked up. The grey eyes were filled with care. “You worried about so many things. Thank you, Rhaegar.”

Lyanna kissed him gently and slowly, before her hands hesitantly touched his naked chest. His skin was even softer than she had imagined. He hugged her and deepened the kiss, his tongue touching her. Her warm fingers ran down his torso touching his lean muscles and Raeghar brought her to the bed.

They kissed for a long time and the feeling of her husband’s body on top of hers was very distracting.

“Rhaegar…” she whispered when he was kissing her neck, her hands inside of his hair.

“Yes?” he looked at her gently and her heart clenched. Was it possible for him to become even more handsome?

“I know it is our wedding night and such, but… please, do not expect much of me, okay?”

“What do you mean?” he sat down and analyzed her expression.

“Well, you were married before and you had two kids, so… you are probably used to sex already, but it is my first time.” There was a very subtle blush on her cheeks and the grey eyes always so fierce were a little shy. “Do not feel disappointed. I promise I will make it up to you.”

He touched her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb, coming closer.

“It seems I was not the only one worrying about things.” He showed her a small smile. “You could never disappoint me, Lyanna. I was obligated to create heirs with Ellia. You will be the first one I will embrace out of love. You are the only one I ever wanted.”

She looked at him for a moment before removing her clothes to his sight and the dragon prince was surprised. Her long dark brown hair was over her breasts and there was no fear or embarrassment on her expression. Her breasts were not big but Rhaegar knew they would fit perfectly on his hands even before touching them. Her belly was smooth and her legs were round and firm from the constant riding. The targaryen prince was sure she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. 

“Is my body really good enough for you?”

He brought her to his lap and cupped her face, kissing her hard. Lyanna was surprised to learn that the always gentle and chivalrous Rhaegar could kiss her like that, so desperately and hungrily.

His wife had forgotten how to breathe when he finally released her mouth and looked seriously at her, a different glare on the violet eyes.

“You are perfect, Lyanna. In every single way.” He whispered with a husky voice and she could feel her heart melt with his words.

They laid down together and Rhaegar started to explore her body with slow kisses. He was so tender, it was almost painful.

Lyanna closed her eyes and silently prayed the gods would bless them. Before surrendering her body to the dragon prince, she begged for nothing but happiness by his side.

_**"Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same."** _

Cersei Lannister


	3. Unfulfilled

Lyanna took a deep and relieved breath when she heard Rhaegar's voice outside. She was lying on their bed. The nausea that made her stomach empty all day still remained, but her grey eyes sparkled when he appeared at the door of their chambers.

"Rhaegar, you returned." she said, sweetly. The tall and handsome prince sat by her side on the mattress, holding her coldish hand, his violet eyes worried over her.

"Is it true?" he asked, while the moonlight glistened over his long silver hair. "What the servant told me?"

"Yes." she squeezed his hand, a sad smile on her beautiful face. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" his warm fingers touched her cheek tenderly. "I would never imagine you could make me happier, Lyanna. You are always surprising me."

"Is this really something happy? A child at this time? In the midst of a war? So much blood was already shed because of us and…"

The targaryen prince kissed his wife gently, making her words stop. He missed her so much, every minute away seemed like a thousand winters without the heat and softness of her mouth and body. The sweet perfume of the blue roses were always on his memory, even far apart.

"Let's not spoil this moment. We did not start any wars. They did that by themselves. Do you regret anything?"

"A thousand times, no." she touched his face with her fingertips. "I swear on the Old Gods and the New. A life without you would not be worth living." 

"This child you are expecting already shows the Gods meant a future for us. A brilliant one." he laid by her side and placed his hand over her still flat stomach, he smiled. 

"What about your Rhaenys and Aegon? Are they okay?" 

"I sent a crow to my mother, asking her to send Ellia and the kids to her family so they could be safe." 

"Someday I will ask her forgiveness and to your children as well." her face was on his chest and she could listen to his heartbeats. Strong and steady, never hesitant.

"After everything ends, let's go away from Westeros. It was never my intention for us to share a life here, imprisoned in this Tower. I want us to live freely. We deserve it. I want our child to feel the wind in his face, the sun and snow on his skin. Children were not mean to be inside stone walls. I do not care about the Iron Throne, Viserys can have it. We can go beyond the Narrow Sea. I need nothing but you and this little one now." his violet eyes looked at her and there was only certainty and devotion on them "I will have to travel again, by tomorrow night. I will meet Sir Gerold Hightower and try to put end to this nonsense. We will go to the Crowlands, to take command of the Targaryen army. Jon Connington was defeated on Stoney Sept. I owe my father revenge and peace." his forehead touched hers and he whispered gently. "I will do it as fast as I can so we will reunite again soon."

"I will wait for you." she smiled in return, before her hand was over his, their fingers over their precious unborn baby. "We need to think on a name before you leave. A Targaryen name."

"Do you think it is a boy or a girl?"

"A prince like his father." her voice was sweet. "I am sure."

"He deserves a noble name, so his path can be rightful and noble as well. What about… Jaehaerys?"

"Jaehaerys?"

"Jaehaerys The First. He was also known as The Wise and The Conciliator."

"The wise and conciliator?" she smiled. "It would be fitting for a first child. He can take care of the others when they come."

His heart was overflowing with happiness and he kissed her again. While her lips were touching his, exchanging love endearments that didn't need to be said anymore, the prince wished time could stop and he could just stay forever by her side.

His entire life changed for her existence. A whole land was on flames just for their desire to be together. Rhaegar would break mountains, skies and bodies apart to remain by her side. The young dragon would protect his wife even if the Gods themselves dared to disturb them. 

Rhaegar was sure they would be happy. There was so much more he wanted to share with her, that child was just the beginning. 

If only he knew his wishes would never come true.

**_"The things we love destroy us every time, lad. Remember that."_ **

Jeor Mormont 

**Author's note: I doubt Rhaegar would ever name his son with the same name of his child with Ellia and it is even more absurd to think Lyanna would accept that. Yes, the baby is Jon Snow, but on my universe his parents named him Jaehaerys.**


End file.
